House Umber
History The Umbers are hardy people, tempered by the rough northern climate. They control the harsh land along the Bay of Seals, south of the New Gift and extending west to the kingsroad - a place of wild hills and ancient forests of oak and pine. Their lands include the northern Last River and the Lonely Hills. The kingsroad runs along the western marches of Umber territory for a hundred leagues. Most of their land is east of the kingsroad, but the Umbers graze their sheep in the high meadows of the northern mountains in summer. House Umber is an ancient house who once ruled as First Men kings. After many struggles, however, the Umbers were reduced from royals to vassals of House Stark, the Kings of Winter. The Umbers' proximity to the Wall puts them at risk of wildling raids and they have often been called upon to help defend against wildling raiders. Most notably, the Umbers joined the Starks in defeating Kings-Beyond-the-Wall such as Raymun Redbeard and the brothers Gendel and Gorne. A cousin of Lord Umber was carried off in a wildling raid. The Umber also feature in the old legend of the Night's King. Amongst other possibilities, the Night's King is rumored to have been an member of this house. During Robert's Rebellion, the Umbers followed Lord Eddard Stark to war, with both of Mors Umber's sons dying at the Battle of the Trident. Although they deny it, Umber lords are rumored to still practice the banned tradition of the lord's right to first night. War of the Five Kings When Robb Stark called his banners in the name of rescuing his father, Greatjon Umber was among the first to answer his call. The men of Last Hearth marched south to meet with the rest of the northern host, though tensions were great between the boy lord and the Lord Umber. A dispute over leading the vanguard broke into a fight, and Greatjon soon found himself maimed by Stark's direwolf. Rather than escalate to further violence The Greatjon laughed, decrying that "Your meat is bloody tough." From that day forth he proved one of Robb Stark's most loyal vassals and greatest champions. It is said that at King Stark's wedding to Roslin Frey the Lord Umber and his son Smalljon drank a dozen men under the table before breaking said table in an arm wrestling contest. When the War of the Five Kings ended, the Umbers returned to Last Hearth as some of King Robb’s greatest champions. Greatjon proved his most leal servant for the remaining decade of his life, and his heir Smalljon carried on this tradition serving as one of the North's most dutiful commanders. Smalljon had taken a fancy to Dacey Mormont at the Wedding of his King, and she quickly became his own bride in time. The two went on the raise many healthy and strong children, taking the Umber size and the Mormont strength as their own. War of the Bleeding Wall By the year 309 AC Greatjon Umber was laid to rest, and his son Smalljon Umber ruled Last Hearth. When the Skagosi and Wildlings came pouring across the Bay of Seals, House Umber was among the first to suffer. While Robb Stark rallied his men to defend his northern coast Smalljon raised his own men and began counterattacks against the foreign incursions. Eventually between the combined efforts of the Starks, Umbers, and Night's Watch were able to drive the savages back across their frigid seas. Sadly Smalljon's younger brother Osric Umber perished early in the fighting. Recent History Smalljon Umber passed away in his sleep several years after the death of his beloved wife of a severe fever, surrounded by his children and grandchildren. Robb Umber, his eldest son and heir, inherited Last Hearth and proved as capable as ruler as his late father. He noticeably kept the Umber forces out of the War of the Burning Brand, believing the troubles too distant for Northmen to concern themselves with, content to let Riverlanders and Valemen deal with their problems. His attention instead turned to more local dangers such as continued Wildling raids and the Skaggs across the Bay of Seals. Jon Umber inherited when his father Robb passed, and ruled justly for over a decade. However a winter fever caught him, and claimed the Umber lord only a few years ago. Lord Jon's firstborn son Rickard was always of a crueler disposition than his other children. He would bully his younger brothers mercifully, and torment his little sisters. His father hoped in time this would pass, but one day the worst happened. Rickard Umber was dragged before his father, having killed a woman he confessed to raping after she threatened to bring word of his bastard to court. The man had claimed First Night, defying the laws of their kingdom. Kinslaying his forbidding under the eyes of Gods and Men, so Lord Jon was forced to send his eldest son to the Night's Watch where he resides to this day. From that moment forth Domeric became the new heir to Last Hearth, at title for which he had only been adequately prepared. The secondborn son Domeric Umber now rules, although he has his widow mother and uncles at his side to assist him. Family Tree *'Smalljon Umber' (275 - 341) *Dacey Umber née Mormont (277- 339) **Maege Umber (301 - 356) **Alysanne Umber (302 - 361) **'Robb Umber' (305 - 357) **Arya Umber née Karstark (308 - 351) ***'Jon Umber' (324 - 368) Winter Fever ***Cassella Umber née Dustin (b. 322) ****Rickard Umber (b. 344) Night’s Watch ****'Domeric Umber' (b. 347) ****Alysanne Hornwood née Umber (b. 350) ****Karlon Umber (b. 350) ****Victaria Umber (b. 353) ***Alise Karstark née Umber (b. 321) ***Donner Umber (b. 328) ***Sarella Umber née Hornwood (b. 330) ****Rodrick Umber (b. 345) ****Dacey Umber née Lake (b. 346) *****Eddard Umber (b. 365) ****Alyssa Dustin née Umber (b. 348) ****Bethany Flint née Umber (b. 352) ****Jory Umber (b. 356) ***Sybelle Wull née Umber (b. 332) ***Dontos Umber (b. 332) Night’s Watch ***Mors Umber (b. 338) Night’s Watch **Eddard Umber (307 - 348) Night’s Watch **Melara Blackwood née Umber (308 - 367) *Osric Umber (282 - 309) War of the Bleeding Wall *Hormund Umber (288 - 356) *Barbery Umber née Glover (291 - 323) Childbirth **Lyarra Stark née Umber (308 - 360) **Lothar Umber (312 - 358) **Wylla Umber née Norrey (314 - 347) Childbirth ***Bethany Rywell née Umber (b. 332) ***Hothar Umber (b. 333) ***Donella Umber née Norrey (b. 335) ****Jon Umber (b. 354) ****Meera Umber (b. 353) ****Miranna Umber (b. 355) ****Alysanne Umber (b. 357) ***Dacey Cerwyn née Umber (b. 336) *Ormund Umber (b. 307) Night’s Watch Historic Members *Hoarfrost Umber "The Giant", the Umber house founder and a petty king of the North. Said to have a giant as a father. *Jon Umber, married to Serena Stark, no issue. *Osric Umber, married to Arrana Stark, had issue. *Lord Harmond Umber, called "the Drunken Giant", the Lord of the Last Hearth who helped Lord Willam Stark defeat King-Beyond-the-Wall Raymun Redbeard at the Battle of Long Lake. *Lord Hoarfrost Umber, Lord of the Last Hearth, father to Hother, Mors and another son and grandfather to Lord Jon Umber. *Greatjon Umber, Lord of Last Hearth during the War of the Five Kings, one of Robb Stark's most loyal champions. Category:House Umber Category:North